Hide Our Family Secrets
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Autumn, 6, and Jake, 11, are the Curtis's cousins, who are coming to stay temporarily with Darry after becoming wards of the state. Darry has to handle two kids, and the decision of what to do with them. Adopt Autumn and Jake, or send them back to the state. Follow the gang through family, friendship, laughter, and angst. And the decision must be made soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Boys, Your Cousins Are Coming To Stay With Us For A Little Bit**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 ****Autumn Curtis belongs to the amazing AbnormalAngel, and Jake Curtis belongs to me. :) below is the outline Ab reviewed for Autumn, and the one I made for Willie I can post of requested, so that you guys can see what I see when you read. :)**

Autumn Curtis

Personality: shy, giggly, bubbly, quiet, doesn't talk much

Gender: girl

Hair color: strawberry-blonde and curly

Eye color: green

Height/build: short and very tiny

Age/Birthday/Sign: 6 years old-October 17th, 1959-libra

Sports played (if in school): She's too young and little.

Favorite job around house: helping cook, her mom lets her do it all the time at home

Relationship with gang members/cousins: close with Darry (he is her protector)and is afraid of Two-Bit sometimes (because he is so loud). She can usually get along well with Soda. He is patient and gentle with her. If Soda and Steve get too rowdy into something, it can scare her.

Best talent/strength: She's very helpful and has a contagious smile and laugh

Weakness: She's afraid of thunder storms and loud noises

Fun facts about character:

-She hides behind Darry's legs when she sees someone she doesn't know well.

-She loves listening to stories.

Anything else needed: She has a very short attention span.

 **Ponyboy's POV (March, 1966)**

"Really? That's awful... Mhmm... Just until things are figured out, right? Okay... Yes, that's just find... Tomorrow? M'Kay. Will do." I heard Darry say over the phone. Soda and I shared a confused glance. Darry never stayed on the phone very long, but he'd been talking to this mystery person, a girl, I could hear her voice, for almost fourth-five minutes.

' _Who's he taking to_?' Soda mouth. I shrugged. ' _No idea_ ' I mouthed back.

"Goodbye," Darry said finally.

"What'd goin' on, Darry?" Soda drawled.

"Boys, you remember Dad's kid brother, Tim, don't you?" Darry asked. Soda and I shared another questioning glance, nodding. _Where is this going_? I wondered. _We haven't seen him in years_.

"You know he's been drinkin' for a while now. The state found out that he was abusing Autumn 'n Jake. There comin' tomorrow to stay with us 'till they get things figured out. We're the only family to take them in," Darry explained to the two of us.

Soda grinned, nodding. "That'll be so fun!" He exclaimed. Neither mom or dad had a big living family, so they were our only real cousins to hang with. And Soda loved kids anyhow.

"They're comin' tomorrow?" I clarified, to which Darry nodded to.

"How's the state find out?" Soda asked, mirroring my thoughts. I mean, it's been sixteen years and no state had found out about Johnny or Steve yet. Yet they love to check up on Darry.

"Tim put Jake in the hospital. Broke his ankle a few weeks ago," Darry informed us sadly. He glanced over at Two-Bit, who was sitting on the couch watching TV, Mickey of course. Darry's features hardened.

"Jake's going to be in a waking cast for another two weeks, so be easy. _No_ rough housing," Darry instructed in his ' _I'm in charge so listen to me or pay,_ ' voice.

"Yes sir," Two-Bit saluted, mock sternness clouding his features. Darry shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

 **A/N: I'm sorry this was so short, I just wanted to get this published. Suggestions? Send them in, please! :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Arriving in Tulsa**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 ****

 **Darry's POV**

At around noon I was sitting at the table eating a baloney sandwich with my brother's when a vehicle pulled up on the curb.

Autumn walked out first. When she stood next to Jake, I noticed how tiny she was. Last time I saw her she was just a toddler, being tiny didn't seem like such a big deal. She probably was under three feet, and most likely wouldn't reach past my stomach, if not shorter. Her strawberry blond, curly hair was a mess, as if she had just woken up. She looked groggy, so she probably had slept in the car.

Jake was wide awake with his arm wrapped protectively around Autumn.

"Hey, Darry," he greeted. I wrapped him in a firm hug and bent down to Autumn's level.

"Hey, Berry Baby. Remember me?" I asked, remembering to use her old nickname. She grinned foothill, nodding shyly.

"Yeah. You cuzin Dawwy. You play nice wif me," she explained. I was unable to keep from laughing at her six year old logic.

"Hey, thanks a lot for doing this, Darry," Jake said.

"What about cousin Soda?" Soda asked loudly, grinning. Autumn scooted slightly behind Jake's leg.

"Hi," she mumbled. Soda's grin faltered.

"You wanna see your room?" Soda offered. They both replied with 'sure' and was led to Pony's old room by a much quieter Soda.

 **Sodapop's POV**

"This is your room. The drawings are Pony's, if you wanna take them down then give them back to him. He forgot to take them down so I'll leave it up to you, There's the desk, bed, lamp, you get the gist. Bathroom's down the hall and to the left," I ran through the list like a script, faking a television host, seeing a grin out of Autumn.

"Sounds good. Thanks," Jske drawled, still taking in the small room.

"Your welcome." I knew he was talking about more than just the room. So was I.

 **X**

"School, Soda. Get up," Dardy commanded, shaking me. I heard Pony sigh next to me, already getting out of bed.

"Do I have to?" I groaned, rolling over to face him. Darry pretended to think about it.

"Yup," he responded simply, popping the _'p'_ as he left.

 **A/N: Am I making Darry OOC?**

 **If anyone has any suggestions for a new/better title or a revived summary, I'd appreciate it and would totally give you credit and a cake made by the Curtis brother's themselves. :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Nighttime Dark Forest**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Dream: Third Person POV**

 _ **Autumn found herself wondering through the forest alone. She could hear her own footsteps echo across the forest, accompanying the nearby robin bird's music like a carefully arranged orchestra. She heard a stick crack under something or someone's weight.**_

 _ **"Where you goin', Autumn?" A deep, familiar, voice broke the symphony. Autumn gasped as two strong, calloused hands wrapped around her neck tightly. She tried to kick and wriggle out of her father's grasp, but he was way stronger than her. She couldn't scream and she couldn't get free from his grasps.**_

 _ **She felt tears well up in her eyes. "**_ **I'm going to die tonight"** _, **Autumn thought and stopped struggling.**_

"Autumn! Wake up," Jake begged, shaking his younger sister softly.

"Hey, Autumn, it's just me. It's okay. It's just Jake," he whispered as she woke up with a start and began sobbing shakily, gasping. Her dark, calculating green eyes shifted wildly around the room.

"H-H-He was g-gonna k-k-kill me, Jake! He-He was right there! It felt so... so real," she sobbed.

"Sh, sh, I know, Autumn. It's okay," Jake assured her.

"Autumn?" Soda questioned groggily, peeking his head into the room, Darry and Pony behind him. Jake nodded, letting them known that he had the situation under control.

He had done this before.

The Curtis brothers left back to their own rooms as Autumn's sobs slowly began to subside and Jake laid back down next to her.

"Ready to go back to sleep?" Jake asked softly. Autumn nodded and snuggled into Jake's warm chest, but it took her hours to fall finally back into a fitful sleep.

 **Jake's POV**

"Jake! School time! Get up. Autumn, you need to get up too!" Darry shouted outside my bedroom door. I groaned, listening to him leave to Sodapop and Ponyboy's room and listened to them groan.

I rolled over to face Autumn. Her brilliant green eyes stated back at me.

"Ready for your first day of school?" I asked, feigning excitement. She nodded, but I could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"You'll do great," I assured her, pushing myself up and patting her arm.

 **A/N: Please check out my new co-written story on** **Chicago Fire Buddies profile, ****"Two Young Hearts" :)**

 **I won't be updating until Monday or possibly Tuesday, I'll be gone all day tomorrow. Sorry for the short chapter.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whatever you do, don't kill me. Actually, do whatever because I deserve it.**

 **I'm giving this story up for adoption. I'm just not into it, I don't know, I want to do something totally different. I won't be writing as much during school and I want to do different stories while I still have the chance. I'm sorry, everybody, especially AbnornalAngel. You can PM me if you want to adopt.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The amazing BagelsandBroadway is adopting! :) Please give her some awesome reviews once she posts! :)


End file.
